The technology relates to a formation setting apparatus, a formation setting method, and a computer readable medium having a formation setting program, each of which sets a formation of formation flying including a plurality of aircrafts.
A formation of formation flying may sometimes be changed when a plurality of aircrafts fly in formation. For example, a pilot of a lead aircraft, or a “leader aircraft”, may change the formation by performing an operation such as moving an unmanned aircraft that follows the lead aircraft. The unmanned aircraft is, in other words, a wingman aircraft.
In general, the formation is changed by setting a factor of an aircraft to be moved through inputting a numerical value. Examples of the factor may include a position and a course of the aircraft to be moved. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-129996.